


Happy Here

by fullbrightness



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, don't read if you haven't watched the finale, feels !!, not spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullbrightness/pseuds/fullbrightness
Summary: Drabble 3.
Relationships: Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Happy Here

> _**"Could you be happy here with me?"** _

Cass hesitates. With everything they’ve been through, she’s **unsure** if staying is the right choice. As much as she _**loves** _Raps and... _cares_ for Eugene, she isn’t sure if she’d still feel like she was waiting for her chance to be somebody if she stays. She doesn’t want to l **ose it** again, betray her loved ones. But i _t’s going to be so so hard without them_ , without her father. It’s going to hurt _a lot_ to say goodbye, _**but maybe this is for the best.**_ “Raps, I don’t think so. Not yet.” _Someday._


End file.
